


天鹅交颈

by bangwenlianmeng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangwenlianmeng/pseuds/bangwenlianmeng
Summary: 忒修斯也总是会凯旋，因为他的国家在这里，纽特在这里。可是纽特并不想他带着一位优雅可爱的姑娘回来啊！！





	天鹅交颈

        纽特捏着烫金信封的一角，用小刀细细划开了军卫长专用的皇家徽章火漆印。  
        落地窗慷慨地大敞，晨光磊落，描过他肩膀的轮廓，分外安然。他抖出信纸展开来，开始读那上面他熟悉万分的字迹。  
        毕竟距离忒修斯出征已经月余，他已经如此之久的时间没有见到他的哥哥、军卫长以及秘密爱人了。  
        然而在眼下手中这封信里——忒修斯愉悦、甚至轻描淡写地，将战况一笔带过，随后提起他最近领军在农庄中休养，他借宿的那户人家有个一见他就会脸红的女孩儿。  
        纽特简直想把信纸扔在忒修斯脸上。  
        他不大能想象，有个垂着麻花辫穿棉布围裙的农家姑娘，笑着朝他的哥哥招手、可爱面庞上浮起红云的模样。  
        就好像泛黄纸张被落了墨，甚至猝不及防晕染开，纽特对忒修斯长此以来始终模糊、沉睡、不甚清晰的占有欲终于一点点被揭现，像莽原上的草，在荒风中密密地就生起来，无声扩延、遍布。  
        五月阳光正好，绣球花开了云雾似的一团团，明妍又朦胧。年代颇久的小石墙上还栽了鸢尾、山荷叶、接骨木花还有各色的洋水仙，都到花期了吧。那是恰逢其时的美好，他想象着那过分可爱的场景，柔软气息让人打心底里舒缓。有多少人能想到是纽特在亲自料理那一大片生动色彩呢。  
        于是公国的王决定擅自消失一会儿。

 

        忒修斯遣散了军队，抱着头盔回到王宫的时候不见他的弟弟靠在王座上等他，细细搜寻一圈更是发现整个王宫都没一个人。  
        他毫无担忧之心地笑了，甚至带上了一些猎手的自觉，几乎是漫步去了后花园。

 

        云团漂浮着打滚，砂石径被阳光晒得足，踏上去暖暖的。忒修斯沿着砌了石墙的小道一路往前走，瞧见他喜欢的石楠和鸢尾都争相开了花，温软的风乘着花香莺语而来，吹起他的发旋飘向身后。  
        黄莺叽叽喳喳，将白日的念想唱成叙情诗，一句一句抛向晴空。  
        他路过水仙少年的雕像，俊美少年的笑容哀切。他还记得纽特小时候在后花园里和他玩捉迷藏，纽特就是仗着身量小躲在了纳西萨斯的背后。  
        小调皮。  
        春夏之交的色彩明艳得像画，忒修斯不由自主将手探到胸前，握了握绿宝石的胸针。绿色总是使他愉悦，无来由地就想要勾起唇角，也许那是关于春天，或者湖面、琉璃之类的，还有爱人的眼睛。  
        他连盛放的紫藤花架、葱茏矮灌木到斯卡曼德碑林都没放过，硬是没有找到一点儿纽特的踪迹。  
        最后国王的哥哥抄起手抱在前胸，望向了花园中央的雕塑喷泉。  
        水流冲向天空，后又跌下粗糙的石质台沿，坠向池面，敲起活泼的不竭声响，如同新生生命一般活泼跳动。盈晃晃的琉璃珠就此缀连成水练，形成一道薄蓝的屏障。

 

        怪他刚刚眼拙，他在池边找到了之前没发现的纽特的衣物。镶金边的礼服皱巴巴地堆在地上，打底衬衫、镂花假领、腰带、徽章胸针散落零乱——其上镶嵌的蓝宝石甚至晃出一朵温柔的光，旁边摆着咖啡色的定制皮鞋。  
        风声安绵，忒修斯几乎可以想象得到，纽特这一路走过来是如何抚摸过那些绣球和鸢尾柔软的花瓣，用称呼可人儿的名字呼唤她们，或者将头埋入馥香中沉浸好一会儿；和他的小花栗鼠、针鼹还有冠蓝鸦朋友们笑着打起招呼；最后迈向喷泉池，一件一件褪下衣物，在无人的花园里露出精瘦的身躯，腰肢细窄，小腿绷出漂亮的肌肉线条；圆润趾骨发红，最后踏入水温恰适的池中，拨开水帘靠在台柱上拨弄着湿漉漉的卷发。  
        大胆得不可思议。  
        光是想想这个，忒修斯的下身就快要涨得硬到发疼了。

 

        于是忒修斯也学他，将佩剑取下横亘一旁，慢慢卸下勋章、肩甲与腰带，解开军靴的搭扣，然后是长礼服、刺绣马甲和丝绸衬衣，把自己像胞弟一般脱得精光，蹚过泛起涟漪的池水向中心的柱台走过去。  
        经过那道水帘的时候忒修斯闭了闭眼，但他径直伸手一捞，准确无误地将浑身赤裸的纽特拉进怀里。  
        “找到你了。”他笑起来。

 

        光线被分割并揉散，落入水中变成四处飘荡的波纹，变成雾、单音节一样细细的许多缕，摇晃着在池底画下无规则的光影，从他们脚背上缓缓爬过去。  
        纽特早在无意间触碰到忒修斯身上的伤口时就没在生气了，但现下他打算继续无理取闹地指控下去。怎么，不允许一国之主吃醋的吗。  
        “你是在跟踪我吗，Theseus？”纽特向后仰靠进忒修斯怀里，沉浸进那一方熟悉的、叫人心安的气息，几如夕鸟归林，“伟大的军卫长？”  
        “当然，Artemis，”忒修斯环住他的腰，手上微微使劲一箍就让纽特再也挣不开。他低头凑在湿润颈边故意嗅几下，配合着对方的表演，鼻尖翕动闻到水仙和小豆蔻的气息，“说吧，你在纳西萨斯的身旁呆了多久？”  
        纽特从胸膛底哼笑出声，卸了气力任自己倒在忒修斯身上：“不，当然不。我只在你的怀中沉沦，哥哥。”  
        于是在那声之后他突然转身，撑住忒修斯的手臂。默契是融刻在血脉里的无需多言，像自然，像时序。他们接一个久别重逢的吻，附骨缠绵。

 

        “明明是你遣散了所有仆人和守卫，你早就在期待这一切了吧。”忒修斯毫不留情地指出，并不管弟弟红透的可爱耳尖。  
        纽特哼哼几声，反正是被揭穿了，反而更理直气壮地顺着忒修斯的胸膛开始上下其手，指腹轻轻擦过那些或深或浅的伤，好像那里还遗存着未散的硝石味儿，或者铮铮鸣镝响，想象他的哥哥兼爱人当时在战场上感受到的痛楚。  
        从肩胛到小腹，从脊背到后腰，忒修斯全身赤裸，伤痕累累却又全须全尾地凯旋，站在他面前，身姿依旧挺拔得快站成一株冬青或者冷杉，携一身孟夏的午风，微笑着吻他禁不住泛红的眼眶。  
        “这里是怎么回事？”纽特小心翼翼地在忒修斯的喉结上按了按，性感的凸起上有一道清晰可见的擦伤，微微发红。  
        “是流矢，不要紧。”忒修斯只打算解释一点，然后就再也缄口不言。对于国王来说，只要军卫长还是活着的锋锐长剑就好了。对于纽特来说，只要爱人还在面前、伸开双臂给他一个柔软拥抱就很好了。  
        “我讨厌那支箭，”纽特踮起脚，又捧着忒修斯的脸给了对方一个湿吻，睫毛在忒修斯脸上轻蹭，扑闪扑闪像最轻薄的蝶翼，“它弄伤了我最喜欢的部位。”

 

        “那来做些让你喜欢的事，Newt？”忒修斯开口又是那种诱哄似的温柔声调，要叫纽特品尝窒息，仿佛他开口的对象还是一个和哥哥上床会流着泪几乎羞耻到死去的青少年，他扶着纽特的腰让他慢慢转过身背对自己，一下一下摩挲着弧度过于美好的腰窝。  
        他果然就是抓到了我的敏感点。纽特咬着牙想，但池水溅到身上来还是有些太凉了，所以……  
        “融化我，哥哥。”

 

        忒修斯以不安分下探的手作为回答，他顺着脊骨一寸一寸向下开采纽特的身体。纽特的躯体恰在一个盛放的季节，有着弧度极其美好的腰窝，那些凹陷的性感处同时也是忒修斯自制力的低谷。  
        手指在裸露皮肤上轻轻扫过，划着暧昧的圈，将欲望画成点点猝燃的火，最后点在尾椎处，带起一阵几乎刺痛的酥麻。  
        手指沿着隐秘的弧度朝更私处进发，那流淌奶与蜜酒之地。揉开挺翘臀瓣，拨弄着多日没有被进入过的穴口，撑开的那一刻水流也随之涌入，拍打在柔嫩内壁上，令纽特忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
        几乎是瞬间忒修斯就感到指尖被穴肉挤压了一下，不得已先退出些许，再缓慢地再次压深推入。  
        “还不是因为，现在是白天……”纽特一手撑在柱台上，一手试图捂住自己的嘴，把被逗弄而出的破碎呻吟咽回喉咙底。  
        “没有人，Newt。这里没有人。”纽特情动时的身体软得像柔韧的蔺草，忒修斯笑着啄吻他的后颈和漂亮的蝴蝶骨，他想纽特分明是天使，那对有着叫他发疯的诱人凸起上想必曾经生过翅膀，不然何以解释他的弟弟迷人至此。  
        “你可以叫出来，我喜欢听。”  
        说着间忒修斯压过他的肩膀，一手强硬地撑开他的齿列，夹住不断躲闪的舌尖逼他将呜咽与涎水略有些羞耻地尽数泄出。  
        另一手箍在纽特的腰侧，将对方的臀部抬得更高，直到那张嫩红小口彻底暴露在视线里，正紧张兮兮地一张一合，淌出滴滴答答的粘腻液体，似在邀请人进入。  
        忒修斯几乎是笑开了，立时将一根手指完全伸入，轻轻搅动着内壁上湿软的穴肉，眯起眼享受着被羞涩的穴口吮住手指的感受。  
        “怀念我干你的感觉，是吗？”

 

        开拓他身下领土的手指增加到两根再到三根，偶尔有意无意地戳触到那些他早就烂熟于心的敏感点。忒修斯正以一种轻柔但不容置疑的力度进行着前期的侦查，哪怕一丝不挂他还是军卫长，还是优秀的实战家，正一步一步入侵着他亲爱弟弟的身体，直至完全占领。  
        纽特感受到那根正滚烫着昭示自己存在感的性器正鼓囊囊地抵在自己大腿根，时不时甩在臀肉上，带起的声响极其色情。忒修斯在他耳后毫不克制地喘息，或者就着臀间缝隙浅浅顶弄几下，更是逼得他眼角通红。  
        而自己的身体深处也早已经在哀求着渴望被进入，被贯穿到底，被深深地满足。  
        “够了，够了……Theseus。”他翘起屁股有些不知足地试图想向后蹭那根灼热的硬物，他已经被开拓得足够，现在该是正餐的时间了。

 

        时隔一月，再次被那硬挺进入身体的时候纽特抖着肩膀终于不争气地落下泪来，一双灰绿的眸子简直泪眼汪汪。一叠声的喘息、呻吟、和对方昵称的呼喊都再也压抑不住，他徒劳地咬碎空气，泄出无意义的哭腔。  
        忒修斯何止暖烘烘，他正散发出一种极其不多见的麦芽甜酒气息，的确快要把纽特灼化了。他掐着弟弟丰腴的臀瓣，滚烫粗硬的一根直挺挺地捅入，挤开快要化成水的高热穴肉，在脆弱的甬道里横冲直撞，拖蹭出一截痒酥酥的快感。像巨龙一步步探寻自己熟悉万分的领地，然后从鼻子里喷出炽热吐息，细数独属于自己的宝藏。

 

        哪怕是习惯了、熟稔了忒修斯性爱的强横攻势，纽特的身体也总不由自主地想往前逃窜。立马就被忒修斯狠狠地拽回来，被卡住了不断胡乱款摆的腰，深深一顶，接着就是一连串毫无规律的大力抽插。  
        忒修斯甚至往他臀上拍了一巴掌，低声附在他耳边带有警告语气地低喃：“别再晃你的屁股了，殿下，你知不知道你看上去有多欠操。”  
        分明绝不可能有这个意愿的纽特叫苦不迭，却根本无法反抗哥哥的暴政，抽抽嗒嗒双腿直接一软，若不是忒修斯的手在环在他腰间，估计就能哭得一塌糊涂跪坐着摔在池底。  
        为了平衡他不得不选择被忒修斯禁锢，饱满圆润的双丸一次次击打在臀部，在水花的声响中依旧清晰到羞耻。  
        “还跑吗？”忒修斯凑上去枕他在肩膀，带着更像是打一巴掌给一颗糖的危险意味——蹭了蹭纽特的肩窝，抵着快要滴血的耳垂低声开口。  
        “咳、啊嗯……哥哥我……”纽特喘得上气不接下气，就算他说不跑了又顶个什么用。他早就被长久以来的性爱调教到一开始做就湿到不行，只想黏在忒修斯身上胡乱放纵一气。他的身体被大开，含着性器的后穴不住地翕张，被捣得殷红软糯，关不住的水从股间滴滴答答落下来，随即没入池水中消失不见。

 

        忒修斯的手绕去他胸前，在两枚绯红的小点周围不轻不重地画着圈，夹在指腹间把玩，直到它们变得像熟透的接骨木莓，饱满又红涨，最后掐着其中一颗就捻了下去。纽特登时就差点跳起来了，忒修斯的按揉极富技巧，正耐心地、逐步地、过于疯狂地要榨取他身体里所有浮现未浮现、激发未激发的快感，像要吮出花芯中最后一滴蜜那般执着。  
        他简直浑身都在颤抖，将头埋入手臂小声小声地啜泣。金棕色的卷发被蹭乱，水珠从那些极其动人的起伏线条上滚落过去，又在最终坠下前被忒修斯的身躯压住，于是在他们肌肤相贴的地方被蹭干，却又发酵成更潮湿的一团团。  
        “被捏很舒服，Artemis？”呼唤中间名永远是他们床上游戏中最不可少的情趣环节，将纯洁的女神名号冠之于正背德承欢的情人头上，忒修斯每一次意识到这一点，心就狠狠起跳一次，下身也跟着涨大一分。  
        “是……是。”纽特哽咽着，命运竟还要求他用溢满哭腔的嗓音要求忒修斯更下流地对待他，实在残忍无比，“前面、后面，都很有感觉……”  
        他确实很有感觉，随着忒修斯捏他乳尖的动作更加蛮横、捅在他后穴里的性器也越来越磨人地反复抽动，内心深处的某个难以言说地方仿佛得到了极大满足，后穴无意识地就是一个紧缩，差点要逼他的哥哥提前释放。  
        意识到自己做了什么的纽特连被反复鞭笞的后穴都顾不上了，扬起脖颈，突然在性爱间有了贵族的傲气。  
        他翘起唇角：“只有我的身体能让你射，对不对，Theseus？”  
        “别的女人、男人，都不行。你那个可爱的农家姑娘……啊嗯！她叫什么来着，她可、啊……可做不到……”  
        他一边大口喘气一边宣示自己对“让忒修斯高潮”的所有权，殊不知自己这有多引人发疯。  
        “是啊，只有你，只是你。”忒修斯辗转着吻他的侧颈，湿蒙蒙的气息染红他乱糟糟卷发下的可爱耳垂。他牵着纽特的手拐去后方，碰了碰那柄“凶器”，“它是你的驯兽，永远。亲爱的。”  
        紧接着就是一连串紧密的顶撞，鼓涨头部昂扬着一次次撑开高热柔软的甬道，不知足地前探，全精准顶在纽特体内深埋的敏感软肉上，是恨不得把自己死在他这销魂窟里的热望。  
        那进攻的动作让纽特感觉自己被反复抛起，直入层层快感叠累的云端，又在仓皇间下坠，最后是忒修斯温柔的怀抱兜住了他。  
        忒修斯猛地想到了什么，长叹一口气，纽特还未曾来得及问他怎么了就听到一句绵腻得很不忒修斯的喟叹：“Newt，我怎么就这么喜欢你呢。”

 

        仿佛被兜头浇了一罐子忍冬花蜜，从头到脚都漫起傻兮兮的甜味来。

 

        “其实反而是我，出征的一路上常听到年轻的姑娘们提起你。”忒修斯用舌尖细细描他甜蜜耳垂的轮廓，时不时含住，就是一阵叫人把持不住的噬咬与搅弄。  
        “哦……她们说我什么？”  
        “她们说国王有着密林幽湖一样好看的绿眼睛。还有他小动物似害羞又温暖的笑容，多像光明与生机的神。”  
        忒修斯身下顶弄不停，角度刁钻地撞进去，贴在纽特耳边一字一句地复述从乡野路上听来的调笑话。  
        “嘶……你听起来一点儿……也、也不嫉妒。”上帝，纽特的身子绷着颤抖了抖，刚才那两下连根拔起又狠狠推入的动作让他一阵腿软，差点没站住脚。放屁的忒修斯不嫉妒。  
        “不然呢？我才该是那个她们嫉妒得要死要活、能够得到你爱慕与亲吻的幸运儿。”毕竟这池湖水现下可正是为他而不住起伏跌荡。  
        自大狂。纽特无声笑了。  
        但忒修斯不打算告诉他，他不那么介意的真正原因是，当公国里每一个想要成为王后的姑娘们心心念念着那双彻骨温柔的灰绿双眼时，他能够拥有纽特午后的呓语，未经打理时乱成鸟窝一团的卷发，偶尔小脾气上来咒骂的唇，带伤后腰和床上被折腾一番后的狼狈兮兮。

 

        翅膀扑腾的柔软声响隔着水帘传来，雪白的羽毛尖划出优雅的水痕，最后在日光底下一翻掠，又散成四处出走的风。  
        “是天鹅。”纽特低声喃喃，忒修斯与他相扣的手指随即攥紧了，他牵了这样多年，就不肯放开过。  
        那些亲昵的秘密都曾在同样温暖的卵壳中酝酿了许多年，最后生长成千百种光鲜的模样，以爱的不尽形式，诉说唯一意义。  
        忒修斯从后贴住纽特发着薄汗的脖颈，微微拱蹭了两下，莫名温存倏忽就漫流到空气中，他们呼吸对方的呼吸。纽特稍抬起头回应着靠向他，他们此时确乎紧紧相缠绕、拥抱如同交颈的天鹅，如同当年卡斯托尔靠在波吕丢克斯肩窝一声声呼唤他的名字。*

 

        纽特将腰绷成更夸张的弧度，承受着忒修斯横冲直撞的攻势，他的穴被撑得过于胀满，丝毫不懂得知足一般吞吃吮吸着忒修斯的性器，哪怕几乎快要被钉透他也禁不住头昏脑胀地要求再更深一点。  
        他们从来不讲要一起达到顶点之类的话，也许他们的身体生来契合，连性爱的极乐彼岸，也要一同去往。  
        忒修斯伸手替纽特抚慰着前端，恰到好处的力道揉弄着已经敏感到不行的器官，纽特眯起眼低声呻吟，像是要濒死在他手中，也许是溺于这温柔。  
        最后一个深顶忒修斯释放在他体内，灼烫的精液把他浇了个满，关不住的就顺着臀沟的曲线分外淫靡地向下淌。  
        纽特射在了台柱上，珍珠色的浊液消融在水中。他湿答答的大腿还在止不住地打颤，正红着脸试图用手捧水冲掉那他们白日宣淫的痕迹。  
        忒修斯拨开他凌乱的头发，将纽特拉入怀中讨一个吻，凝视着他仍湿漉漉到显得有些委屈的绿眼睛——他自年少时“扑通”一声就跌进去，时至今日。即使对方现在仍是刚刚高潮、大口喘气乱得一塌糊涂的模样，他也依旧是忒修斯耀眼得要命的小王子，他无双的珍宝。  
        纽特回视他时望入一片正起风的蔚蓝海洋。

 

        他打横抱起纽特走出喷泉池，留下一路带水痕的足迹。对于在如此光天白日下赤裸相拥，纽特在做完后又莫名害羞，将头埋入忒修斯怀中不肯起来，一点点平复着呼吸。  
        他突然又想起些什么，是一个灵感激发的小玩笑：“你愿意做我的王后吗，Theseus？与我平起平坐，共享这个国家？”  
        忒修斯吻了吻他的鼻尖：“我很荣幸，殿下。但没有任何一位优秀的国王会被王后抵在石柱上操到哭出来。”  
        纽特耸了耸肩，轻轻推了忒修斯前胸一下。  
        但只不过是我依旧、始终选择做军卫长。毕竟职责所在，命运如此。守护国家，守护你。

 

        纽特还记得这一次忒修斯出征前的一个下午，他在礼拜堂点燃了九十九根银烛，握了握十字架胸针，捧着王冠单膝下跪，织金的披风安静地在地上铺展开。  
        橄榄叶与月桂相互缠绕着装饰了穹梁，象牙雕窗是无声的管风琴，纽特闭上眼，用古苏格兰语言念起战歌，来自天际云野的战歌。  
        众神石雕的瓷白双眼里泛起漫天星辰，空气里浮着朦胧热度，一片柔光飘摇的烛台静静注视着他的虔诚心意。  
        寰宇诸神，请保佑忒修斯平安归来。

 

        晨光剔透，一瞬间洞穿所有犹疑与不确信。军靴的声响从他身后传来，忒修斯戴着白手套的手揽过纽特的肩膀，以渎神的大不敬态度身体力行，在他的耳垂上亲吻了一下。  
        “不必求神，我比神还要爱你。”

*希腊神话中宙斯为求接近斯巴达王丁达雷的王妃丽达，变成一只天鹅与之嬉耍。不久后丽达王妃诞下一对兄弟，感情十分要好，哥哥卡斯托尔是丽达王妃与天神宙斯所生的儿子，弟弟波吕丢克斯则是斯巴达国王的血脉。后来在一场械斗中，波吕丢克斯不幸身亡。卡斯托尔无法接受弟弟的离去，回到天界向父亲宙斯请求，愿意舍弃自己为神的血脉，希望宙斯可以让弟弟复生。于是宙斯将二人置于星空，成为了双子座。


End file.
